I Will Find You
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Mr Granger will hunt down the people who took his daughter, Wizard or not, and he will make them pay! "Make no mistake. Lord Voldemort poked a sleeping dragon. He took a child from her father. That is far more dangerous than even the most deadly curse."
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

**Chapter one**

When he first heard the news he had thought everyone was joking. There was no way his little girl was dead, no way in hell.

However here he was sitting in a house unseen to other people, listening to an old man talking.

"We are all very sorry Mr. Granger. Your daughter was one of our very best students; in fact she was the best of her year." The old man spoke softly while watching the man closely with his sad light blue eyes.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. Hermione was always very smart, just like her mother." Henry told him.

Hermione's mother had fallen sick from breast cancer and had died little less than three years ago. But Henry had picked himself up again, he had to look after his little girl and now that she was gone, he had no one.

He had been looking forward to the end of this year, she would have been graduating and they were going to spend a week in Australia. But now that would never happen.

Sad and weary he had left the odd house and made for his own empty one, upon reaching his home he noticed from the outside how it resembled a haunted house. It was a big white colored two story with blue rollers. It seemed to mock him with every step he took towards it, knowing only he was going to be there.

He kicked off his shoes and laid on his daughter's bed.

"_Mummy, Daddy." A 5yr old happy Hermione ran through the house with a picture in her hand._

_"In here kiddo." He had called loud enough for her to hear him._

_It had only taken a few seconds before she had run in the kitchen._

_Holding out the picture of a turtle to him, she said. "Look I drawed daddy." He smiled at her grammar and proceeded to correct her._

_"Drew, kiddo, drew." Looking at the picture that she had given him, he noticed something. _

_"What this?" he pointed to the side of the turtle._

_She smiled. "It's a price tag." His eyebrow rose at her words._

_Putting the picture on the table and lifting her up on to his knee, he asked. "And why would the turtle have a price tag?"_

_"Because that's how much the turtle cost." He realized what she was getting at._

_"Do you want a turtle, Hermione?" he asked._

_Looking at her father from his knee she asked. "What would ever make you think that daddy?" she said innocently. Then, "But if you insist, yes."_

_Two hours later Henry walked out of the pet shop with his daughter holding a small box with her new turtle._

_The only problem was what her mother might think when she got home, but right now she was happy and he had to find a tank for the turtle._

Henry smiled as he recalled the event; her mother was so mad but had calmed down after she had seen how fond Hermione was of the turtle she had named…Glitter.

He had started to drift off to sleep when something happen, a voice so cold and harsh had broken through his mind setting it on fire with the words.

_"They think your dead Miss Granger. No one will come to save you."_

Henry was left shaking and confused.


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

Henry was on edge like never before. Every sound he heard would make him jump. Every thought that crept into his mind, would scare him just that much more.

After awhile he calmed down enough to think about what he 'thought' he had heard, and even as he thought it over he was sure it was real. Nevertheless he wasn't as sure as he continued to think about it. The more he thought about it the less real it seemed; soon he was convinced it was all in his head.

Going into his own room and falling asleep he dreamt of anything but rainbows and puppies. What he had dreamt was far worse than hell itself, worse than when he had to ID the body of his only child and nothing had scared him more than that until now.

_Screams flowed down the halls like music notes from a harp bouncing off the empty walls and into his ears piercing every inch of his mind, while he walked through the stone made empty halls looking for something/someone but he didn't know who. _

_He was walking slowly as though he was afraid to get caught in his own dreamscape. As he walked through the corridors he noticed there were people in small cells. Similar to a prison, but even they were cleaner._

_Some were bleeding from deep cuts imbedded in their skin. Some were screaming as blood flowed from the loss of limbs, which were recently sliced from their bodies. A few were in spiked chains and every time they moved the chains would grow tighter around their bodies. _

_The spikes would imbed themselves deeper into the persons flesh. But the one that shocked him the most, was a young girl around the age of 10 or 11, she was just sitting there not speaking, crying or even blinking._

_He stood in front of her cell and crouched down to her height, looking her in the eye he asked. "What's your name child?" _

_She looked at him like he hadn't been standing there at all "My name is Journey, but people call me Jay. What's yours?" her voice was so soft, almost like the wind, so soft but it traveled to his ears as clear as the air they breathed._

"_My name is Henry, why are you here?"_

_Giving him a confused look she answered. "This is where all the Mudbloods are kept, when we aren't playing."_

_His stomach churned at what these people had considered 'playing'. _

_Before he could open his mouth to ask her some more, she asked him something._

"_Why are you here? Who are you looking for? Is it your daughter?" For the first time he _

_looked deeply into her eyes, really looked and he noticed something strange about them, but he couldn't put his finger on it._

"_How did you know?" she shook her head._

"_I just do. That's why I'm here, because I know things I shouldn't." she whispered with a look of fear, that for a brief moment flashed in her young eyes. _

'_That's it' he thought. Her eyes, they hold knowledge but not just any kind, the kind that hasn't even come to pass, this young girl was a seer._

_He looked at her while asking. "Do you know where she is?" hoping to God that she did._

"_She is with _them."

"_Why?" 'Oh god' he thought, fear had pumped its way through his veins. Images entered his mind showing him his daughter screaming and crying while people laughed at her pain._

"_She has information and they want it." He opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Come find us, you can do it." She whispered._

_She poked her head out of the cell and towards the end of the hall. _

_He looked to see what she was watching and saw everything was disappearing. He needed to know how to find them before he disappeared as well._

"_How do I find you?" he ask quickly_

_Her answer was something he had not expected. "Look for the phoenix and ask about dragon blood."_

"_What phoenix." The floor was about to give way._

"_The red one." she handed him a red rock from the ground before she faded and then slowly disappeared._

He woke with a jump and fell out of bed, standing up as fast as he could he took a look around. "Just a dream." He said aloud to himself. He looked down at his balled hand, his heart pounding, his eyes widened, as he slowly opened his fist and found…nothing. His hopes fell fast and hard, his insides ached with despair.

Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen he heard something and this time he knew it was real.

"_The red phoenix, find us."_

He drove his hand into his pocket and pulled out a red stone.

'I'll find you, and Hermione.' He silently promised to the little girl from his dream.

Henry sat at his computer looking through police files. While he may only be a dentist he was also a major 'computer geek' as his late wife had called him. He was able to hack into a number of forbidden files. He had figured that if the body wasn't his Hermione's then another parent/family maybe going through worse not knowing if their child was alive or dead.

Going through missing person's files was a lot harder than he had first thought. There were over 300 kids missing just from this year alone. A few he swore he had seen in his dream, one he noticed was found dead, she was carved into 33 parts. Her fingers and toes were all cleanly cut from the body, her tongue was removed from her mouth and one ear was missing.

They are still looking for the many other parts of her.

Henry couldn't believe that there was someone out there that could do such a thing to a living breathing human being. He shuddered as he thought of this young girl's last moments and felt sick at the thought that they could be doing that to his little girl.

As he continued to read down the list he sighed, this was going to take forever. He was just about to start looking for the red phoenix when he saw a picture that made his heart skip a beat.

_Name: Journey April Polson _

_Missing: 18/6/05_

_Age: 8_

_Last seen: Walking towards the school bus, Port St, driver says she didn't get on the bus but he waited for her to show._

_Parents: Eve and Tie Polson_

_Info: calls came in on the 12/5/06 about a young girl fitting her description; officers arrived and confirmed it was Polson. Officers didn't come back and were found tortured and taped to a pole. Girl was gone, however her blood was found at the scene. Case was reopened and will stay open until solved._

Eight that was how old she was, she had been missing for two years. Henry couldn't understand why someone would want to harm a child so young.

'But then again,' he thought 'These aren't people, they're monsters.'

"Eve and Tie Polson" he said aloud. Getting up from his computer he got his keys and walked out the door. "I'll start there."

He had gotten as far as the end of the street when he noticed (to his embarrassment) he didn't know where they lived. It didn't take him long to find their address: 45 Banks Rd.

It was over an hour's drive but he didn't care, on the way he had to stop and ask for directions, twice.

When he had finally arrived he had no idea what he was going to say, but he figured he just talk to them first.

He knocked on their door and a woman answered.

"Yes?"

"I need your help." His voice was filled with seriousness and after hearing it she gave him a confused look.

He sat in their dining room while she made coffee.

She came in and placed the coffee next to him.

"Thank you." he whispered.

She nodded her head. "What branch of the police did you say you came from?"

"_Hermione, don't lie like that." said an angry Rose._

"_Your mum is right Hermione, lying is wrong, there's a special place in hell for liars" he told her. _

_Hermione looked scared; he knew she didn't want to go to hell. He also knew it was horrible to say that to a 7 year old, but he wanted to know what she lied about._

"_What were you lying about kiddo?" He asked with great curiosity._

"_I told the Father that I got one gold star when I got two." Hermione was looking at the floor with great interest. "I didn't want him to think I was a show off." Henry wanted to laugh, but for the sake of his daughter he didn't. _

_He looked over at his wife who seemed to be sporting a graceful smile. "Sweetie, that's all you did," she asked while hugging Hermione. "I thought it was a big lie."_

"_Am I going to the special place in hell?" She asked fearfully looking at him._

_He couldn't help it, he really couldn't, and he gave a loud laugh and looked at his daughter. _

_"No, that place is only for really bad lies."_

'I'm going to that special place in hell.' He thought with a little humor.

He cleared his throat and looked at the lady sitting across from him. "Missing persons, uh, branch 4." She looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes.

"You found her body?" the tears began to well up in her eyes and Henry mentally punched himself.

"No you're...um… thinking of, uh, branch 2 I'm from follow up." He let out a breath when the tears stopped and she sighed in relief.

He was about to say something when the front door opened and a man came inside, and walked into the dining room where he saw his wife with red teary eyes and a man looking uneasy with his appearance.

Henry watched the man as he looked at his wife and then at him, his eyes hardened and the stare became a glare.

He decided to introduce himself. "Hello, I'm Henry from missing persons, branch 4." He saw the man's shocked face, and swore at himself, knowing he should have said he was from follow up right away instead of giving the man a heart attack. "Branch 4 is the follow up division." The man continued to glare at him, and before Henry knew it there was a gun in his face.

"Branch 4 is not follow up. Tell me who you are or I'll arrest you for impersonating a fellow officer." the man said.

'Oh great he's a cop,' Henry thought 'This really isn't my day.'

"My names Henry Granger, my daughters missing and I think that the people who took your daughter might have mine." He closed his eyes hoping the man wouldn't shot. He felt the gun leave his temple and he opened his eyes to see sad eyes instead of the hard glare that was there seconds ago.

He held out his hand. "I'm Tie and this," He waved his hand at the woman who was looking into her coffee. "Is my wife Eve. Our daughter is dead; her body was found 6 weeks ago we buried her a week later." Tie told him.

Henry felt his world crash around him.

Henry left with hope firing through his mind, body and soul. They didn't believe the child they had buried was in fact their own. They have had nightmares from the moment Journey was taken. Henry had asked something he didn't think he would have asked any other.

He asked if they were wizards and hoped that they didn't call the mental hospital.

_They were looking at him like he was all kinds of nuts, and Henry really couldn't blame them, he knew how it sounded._

"_What do you mean wizards? Like the stories?" asked a weary Eve._

_Henry braced himself for whatever they might say. "Yes something like that. Your daughter, Journey, could she do things? Like move objects or when she got mad did things explode?" something hit him. "Was she able to tell you about things before they happened?" from the looks he was getting, which had change from confused to fear he knew he had them._

"_I won't tell anyone, my own child, Hermione is a witch, when she was a child before she was 11 she would make things float and when she threw hissy fit things would break or blow up." He carefully explained._

_It was Tie who answered first "She told me where to find a young girl that had been missing for over two days." He looked at a photo of Journey on the wall. "You asked if we were wizards?" Henry could almost feel the curiosity seeping from Tie._

_Henry cleared his throat "Yes, I know it seems, well, unbelievable but there is a wizarding world. They stay hidden from everyone else using clocks to keep from Muggles finding out about them."_

_He noticed a strange look and remembered they didn't know. "Muggles, non-magical people, like you and me. They have a school, a ministry, a dark lord. You know the normal things." He could have laughed from the odd looks remembering the time when he was told the same things, well they left out the whole evil wizard trying to take over the word and kill people like his daughter._

_Eve who seemed to be the most confused asked Henry about the dark lord._

"_Well, his followers call him Lord Voldemort; Hermione had told me that he was the reason for a lot of the killings from around 20/25 years ago and even more recently these last 3 years. I'm also taking a guess and saying that it was his followers that had killed those officers from the last time people had seen Journey."_

"_17 years ago a baby was born, Hermione's best friend Harry Potter, his mother and father were killed by Lord Voldemort. His mother had sacrificed herself for him. And in doing so when he tried to kill Harry it had backfired and people believed him dead. However, a few years ago he came back and is now waging a war on the world."_

_He looked them in the eye and his voice had no room for jokes and everything about him now screamed serious. _

"_Not just the wizarding world, but our world as well. He is the reason that the death toll has gone up, my daughter was a part of that war and I have reasons to believe she holds information that he needs to take over completely."_

_Taking a few deep breaths and calming himself down, he put on a small smile and asked them. "Why didn't you think the body was you daughter?"_

_Both looked shocked at the information they had just been given. _

_Tie was the first to gather his wits. "She had a small scar on her knee. It wasn't there when they found her._

"_I think I understand. Hermione was talking about something that could change you. Polyjuice I think she called it. Hermione said it turned you into any person if you have some of their DNA, a hair I think" _

Henry got into his car and started up the engine, pulled out of the dive way and was about to drive off when Tie came running out.

"My aunt Stella," he said looking into to Henry's eyes. "I think she might be a witch." After giving Henry the address he left to go back inside and Henry drove off to meet this witch who may be able to help.

'Daddy's coming kiddo, daddy's coming.' He thought.


	3. To Be A Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

Henry had been driving for 2 days on almost no sleep, during the night he would pull over onto the side of the road and sleep for a few hours but the nightmares he continued having would wake him. When he could he would eat, he would pull in to a gas station and pick up a cheap pie, apple and water while filling up his car. After that he would be on his way again.

Stella lived in another state but Henry wouldn't let that stop him, he was going to save his daughter even if he had to meet a demon at cross roads and sell his soul. She was all he had left and she was his world, all he wanted right now was to hug her and tell her everything will be alright, but he knew it wouldn't be because she had been to hell and something like that stays with you.

Henry finally stood in front of Stella's house, it had taken 3 and a half days but here he was and what a sight he was, messy hair dirt all over him, unshaved and smelly, and he really looked like a bum with a really good car. But he didn't let that stop him so he walked up to her door ignoring the strange looks from the people who lived around there.

He knocked loudly and step away from the door, he was shaking and hoped he didn't get the wrong house. He was still hoping he was right when an aged woman opened the door almost a minute after he knocked, she had long black hair streaked with grey, her blue eyes seemed so wise but her face had a softness to it and she welcomed him with a smile.

She stepped aside before he could open his mouth welcoming him in, he only took two steps in and knew that Tie was right and she was indeed a witch. Stella didn't speak but lead him to the living room and sat down, the room was very blue, she had dark blue arm chairs light blue curtains with black flower patterns, the carpet was a sky blue and very plush.

The walls had darker blue, almost black patterns of animals on them, she conjured two tea cups out of thin air and even though he had been told about this he couldn't help but stare in amazement as she poured tea out of her wand.

The cups, he noticed were also blue but pale, were filled to the brim after she added her sugar with the oddest looking teaspoon and stirred it, finally she looked up at him.

When she spoke it was peaceful and kind, "I knew you were coming." She told him.

Henry's eyes widened, "Are you a seer?" he had heard Hermione talk about them, people who could see the future.

She smiled, "No, my nephew called me. Nice to speak to him as it has been almost 10 years." He felt like an idiot. "Drink." She nodded her head towards the tea in front of him.

"Then you will shower and sleep." He noticed she carried the same commending tone as his late wife and Hermione.

He nodded, "Yes fine, but after we must speak." He talked softly looking into the teacup watching the little bubbles float around in little circles.

She nodded back, even though he wasn't watching, "Yes Henry we must."

He wondered if her nephew told her his real name too.

Henry was feeling more refreshed after he had his shower. Walking to the bedroom 'Aunt' Stella had assigned to him, he noticed the moving painting on her walls. One of the young looking witches giggle and wink at his low hanging towel; he wrapped it tightly around him.

On the night stand in his room, which held a big bed, a cupboard and some draws, was a potion Aunt Stella had left for him called 'dreamless sleep' or at least that's what he thought it was called.

He took of his wire glasses and placed them next to his bed; he ran a hand through his dark brown hair and felt guilty about being safe when his daughter wasn't. He dried his arms and his well toned abs then his legs, making sure he was good and dry he took the clothes Aunt Stella had laid out for him to sleep in.

Lying down on the big bed he reached out for the potion, bringing it slowly to his lips he tasted it and was shocked that it didn't taste too bad. He downed the whole thing and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Hermione** wasn't going to give up anything to anyone even if it meant she had to die. It wouldn't be so bad because every already thought she was dead. She laid down onto the little bit of straw and could feel the tears coming, she tried to stop them but the pain was too great.

"There's no need to cry, Hermione." Said a small voice, Hermione looked up and saw a child no older than 9 or 10.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, Hermione was in a new branch of the dungeons where people were placed marking them closer to being 'worn out' toys, ready to be thrown away.

The child smiled, she was cute, but everything about her scream aloof, airy but smart. "I am here because I am; you are here because you are." 'In others words they had no choice in the matter Hermione mused.

"Yes but you're just a child. What could they want with you? You can't be any older than Ten." she asked.

"I am ten.," The child who was in the cell next to her scooted closer, "I am waiting for someone to save us." She whispered as though it was a secret.

Hermione slumped against the wall, "No one is coming." She felt like crying again.

The girl continued to smile, "Your wrong, I saw him myself and I told him to help us, I even gave him clues." Her small head bobbled as she nodded hard, Hermione felt a little better, just a little.

"I hope your right. You should sleep." The little girl looked, to Hermione, exhausted.

"What's your name anyway?"

"My names Jay, and you should sleep too Hermione." Hermione nodded her head just a little and turned around. But something struck her. "How did you know my…" she stopped, the young girl was already asleep and Hermione didn't want to wake her.

She lay back down and was almost asleep when someone came into her cell. She sneered up at the person.

"Mr. Malfoy."

His cold smirk made her shiver. "My dear sweet Hermione. I see you've made yourself comfortable. You've been summoned."

Hermione was scared. But she stood herself up as walked out of her cell. If she was going to die she wasn't going to die begging. That didn't stop her from crying on the inside.

"_Someone please save me."_

Henry bolted up in his bed words were echoing in his mind. His reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the stone. He got up and got dressed into fresh day clothes; he could hear the sounds of cooking and could smell bacon.

He walked into the kitchen and looked around for Stella when she entered through another door.

She stopped when she saw the serious look in his eyes.

"I'm sure you know, so please tell me what the red phoenix is?" He was almost begging, as she turned her head away and looked outside.

"Come with me Henry Granger." She swished her wand and the bacon stopped cooking. She walked out of the door and Henry followed.

He couldn't believe that this house was still there; surely someone would have gotten rid of the remains because it looked like a bomb had gone off inside it.

"What is this place?" He asked in wonder.

She looked so sad a though the remains stood for something. "This is number 47 Godric Hallow, once the home of the Potters, the red phoenix is carved into the wood."


	4. My Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Flaming Red Phoenix

Henry had been standing just outside the gates of the Potter house, or what was left of it.

He was sure it was once a beautiful and homely place before Voldemort had destroyed it.

He closed his eyes and thought of what the place would've looked like, he could see from the wood on the ground that the color was a deep shade of red, it had a porch and steps that would lead up to the door. It would have been a two story and the carpet would be a dark blue throughout the house, the backyard would have been filled with children's toys. Like his own was when Hermione was a child, and in that huge tree would be a father made cubby house.

They would have spent cold night around the fire, being happy and laughing joyfully. But they weren't, there was nothing. This is what people called 'deafening silence' was all that was left for this once beautiful house.

He opened his eyes and for a moment thought that he had heard a scream of 'Harry' pierce through the suddenly chilly air. He shook his head thinking, hoping, that it was in his mind.

The afternoon sun hid behind a big grey fluffy cloud, _'At least you get to hid, what about the rest of us_?' he wanted nothing more than to step over the gate into the property of the Potter's but for some reason he held back, he had a feeling he needed to wait before going anywhere and so he sat near to the plate-like letterbox.

He sat there for three hours thinking and then to get his mind off think about what could be happening to his daughter, he read what was written all along the fence. Messages where left for baby Harry, messages like, '_Harry, know that we're all rooting for you._' And '_You need to know that what your parents did was the bravest thing anyone has and ever will do._' And there was one that went something like this, '_Harry where ever you are be safe from any kind of harm. One day when you're ready you will a great wizard. Like your father was. Padfoot._'

Padfoot, Henry wondered if that was what that wrongly imprisoned man called himself, Padfoot's not all that bad…I wonder what it means.

He looked over towards the house and saw the sun setting beyond it, he went to turn his head but something caught his eye, something. He got up and knew that now was the time to go past the fence, now was the time the red phoenix will let itself be found, by him, Henry Granger, the sun was bright and he had to cover his eyes and as he turned his eyes down a little he saw something.

It looked like it was on fire, burning red but only in one space, he knew that he only had half an hour to get to it but he must be careful, there might be rusted nails poking out from the wood and not to forget there could be traps.

He carefully moved through the rubble of the fallen house making his way towards the flaming fire, he was so close, so very close, he reached his hand out and his finger tops grazed the flames before the floor gave way and he fell into darkness.

The wind was knocked out of him as he lay there on the ground, with pain he noted that he was right…there were rusty nails poking out the wood and currently some of them were ripping open his skin and digging into his flesh.

The pain was hardly bearable and he didn't dare move for fear on would sink into his spinal cords but he knew that he was unable to stay down here, he had less then 25minutes to get to the flames and if he stayed here who knew when the flames would appear again.

As Henry tried to figure out his next move he looked around and noticed something odd. He was currently lying in a wine cellar, that wasn't odd but what was, was that instead of wine there were tons and tons of potions and maybe, just maybe, if he went over there he might find a healing potion. He wasn't blind to the wizarding world and nor was he ignorant, while

Hermione was home Henry took it upon himself to learn about the world his daughter seemed to love so much and he learned more than any other muggle. Just like his daughter, Henry could tell you what potion is used for a 'stopper of death', where a certain stone comes from to protect against most poisons and even types of dragons.

Yes Henry had always wanted the best for Hermione and if Hogwarts wasn't the best he would have sent her elsewhere but she had talked in into it and he knew from the second a tiny little man arrived in their lounge room and made a cup of tea float she had fallen in love with magic. Yes it had hurt him to say goodbye on September the 1st but he knew his daughter was smart, brave and would write to him and her mother as much as she could.

And now here he was too scared to move for the fear of hurting himself, he thought bitterly, while his daughter is getting hurt by some sick old men her father is lying in a wine cellar.

He knew self hate was a bad thing but he also knew that hate keeps you going, keeps you warm when you are freezing, make's your blood boil until you cannot feel the pain. And so that's what he did, he focused on his hate for the death eaters, his hate for Voldemort but most of all, his hate for himself. He was weak letting a few nails get in his way to save his daughter while he knew she had been through worse, she had helped save the world and now it was his turn to help save her…and kill Voldemort with his bare hands for even looking at his daughter.

10minutes before the sun would completely set and Henry was standing on his feet searching through the potions. Just moments ago he had stood and walked over to the bench of potions, yes it had hurt and he could still feel the nails splitting open his soles, ripping open his feet and yet he continued to walk and all for the sake of Hermione.

When Henry had lost his wife he felt like his heart had been ripped in half, she had been battling for years and finally she had told him she couldn't fight any longer. For a moment he had hated her, he was so mad that she could even think of leaving her family but as time went on he could tell she was in so much pain and he knew that he had to let her go.

Her last day was spent at home during the summer; the three of them had a picnic in their backyard and talked about everything, from the moment they had met, when Hermione was born and everything up to where they were right then. That night she passed away in her sleep, the doctors had said it was painless but how could they have known?

Were they the ones who had died? No.

He had held his daughter close when she cried and he, himself, could feel the tears starting to fall. He had cried feeling ever so lonely when Hermione had to go back to school, he knew she would be going back but this time he noticed he was truly alone in that big house of theirs.

Now here he was wasting moments finding a healing potion because he was starting to feel woozy from the loss of blood. Looking over his should he could see the vast amount of blood he had lost trying to get up, he had known there was some blood but he didn't know that he had lost so much.

When he had tried to get up the first time he knew something was wrong but he paid no heed to it, he had known that he would have to place a certain amount of pressure on his body when he would get up, and while he was taking the pressure off his back the nails had dug deeper into his legs.

Looking down on his leg he noticed more blood on the back of his thigh than anywhere else and that was when he knew, he had hit a vital organ and if he didn't find a healing potion he would die…and so would the last of the Granger's, his daughter.

Seeing a dark brown muddy color vial he looked at the label and read it carefully:

_Vital Stopper: This potion will stop the loss of blood when a vital organ is punctured and help is not close, it will stop the bleeding for 120 minutes (2 hours)._

_L.E_

L.E? Henry had no idea who that was but he took a shot in the dark and guessed one of Harry's parents…his father maybe? No, Hermione had told him his father's name was James, so this must've been his mothers initials…Lily… he knew her name was Lily Potter but what was her maiden name?

He shook his head; he didn't have time for this, not even 4 minutes to go before the sun completely sets and he loses the flames. Something had been telling him that this was his only chance and right now that was all he believed.

He downed the potion and the second he swallowed he felt like his head was burning, his insides were aflame and he was going to be sick. He felt a stabbing pain in his leg and he looked down the see the wound had stopped bleeding, ignoring the pain he was in he grabbed hold of the wall and started to climb.

When he reached the top he noticed the flames had almost died, they were flickering as he reached out his hand and grabbed it. With just seconds left he had the flames in his hand and he was shocked that they didn't burn even the slightest, and as the flames completely died and the light darkness had taken over where the flames had piled on his hand was now half of the red phoenix.

But only half.

Henry was now sitting in his bedroom back at Aunt Stella's looking at the half piece of wood in his hands. He couldn't see anything great about it but the fact it was a pile of flames before the sun had gone down but now it looked like every other bit of wood in the crumbled house.

He sighed, 'I have a feeling it's going to get harder.'

Just as he thought that his wounds started bleeding. He became disorient, dizzy and he knew he needed help. With a shout out to Stella Henry doubled over in pain and noticed the amount of blood on the nice clean floor.

As the blood poured and Henry felt more and more lightheaded he only hoped that he lived to find the other half of the flaming wood and with that last thought his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out as a scream echoed in his head. "Harry".

A tall man with glasses, messy raven hair and brown eyes looked up from the floor where he was playing with a small child around the age of a year. He was entertaining the child with small colored clouds and the child let out a laugh every time they would change from red to gold. The young child was theirs anyone could tell. He had his father's messy black hair and his mother's amazingly bright green eyes.

A woman came in from the hall where she was hanging up her coat, she was beautiful with her long red hair and bright green eyes. She had a small amount of freckles and fair skin, a small scar just below her hairline from when there was a death eater attack on a Hogsmade visit. She walked over to the man with pure grace and bent down to kiss him with her pink lips.

The man smiled, "Where've you been Lil? Harry and I don't like to be alone." He said in an almost whisper as he pulled puppy eyes and held Harry close to him.

Lily gave a small laugh, "I was over at Aunt Stella's and she gave me something to put on the wall." She walked back out in to the hall and brought back a piece of wood shaped in a semi circle.

The man wrinkled his nose at the look of it, "Why would we want that? And look it's not even complete." He pointed out the edges which did look like it was broken off from something.

Lily raised an eyebrow her green eyes glittering with amusement at her husband's words.

"James she had to give the other part to Dumbledore. I was told he needed it for something but she gave this to us because, and I quote, 'There's something heading this way and it will help protect one of Harry's friends'. So I took it and promised to hang it up."

James grumbled, "It doesn't mean we have too. And what did Dumbledore want with wood?" He asked as Lily magically stuck the wood to the wall and added extra sticking spells so her husband couldn't take it off.

"How am I meant to know James? I'm going to go down to the potions room since Dumbledore gave me a cryptic message _again_ and then I'll cook us some dinner, ok?" she told him, giving James and Harry each a kiss before going down into the potions room.

_'I wonder why Dumbledore asked me to make a vital stopper_.' Lily shook it off as she started to work, after all tonight was Halloween and little kids will start stopping by very soon.


	5. Staying Strong

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5

Henry woke from a great nightmare that chilled his blood and bone. He dreamt he was there the night of the Potters' murder and all he did was stand by and watch as a great disgusting snake like man, he knew to be Voldemort, turned his dark magic upon them.

He could feel a cold cloth on his sweaty forehead.

He lifted his head slightly before being overcome by a large wave of dizziness.

'_What time is it?' _He wonders to himself as he searched the dark room noticing he was alone.

Trying once more to get up he pushed himself over onto the floor, grunting he tried his hardest to move but succumbed to the heaviness of his body and the dizziness.

'_What happened and where is Stella?' _These thoughts plagued his mind as he lay on the cold hard carpeted floor.

Henry wasn't sure how long he had laid there before hearing his bedroom door open and a small gasp come from the person.

"Good Lord Henry, what in God's name are you doing?" She whispered with both anger and fear showing in her voice, "I leave you alone for 20 minutes and you're already in trouble."

She took out her wand and gave it a flick, Henry could feel his body lifting off the ground and moving, hovering, in the air and then gently onto the bed.

Stella's worn and worried face appeared before him and Henry could see the tears she was trying to hide.

"What happened?" was the first words to leave Henry's mouth once he could form the words.

Stella, who was wetting the cloth with her wand, went about making sure he was ok before answering.

Once happy that he seemed to not be in any extreme danger she told him, "You've been out for almost a week Henry, my dear, I had to put you in a coma because you're vitals were injured badly."

His eyes widen, "A coma?" he left out a weak angry voice, "How could you? I was meant to be helping my daughter and I've been _sleeping?_"

Stella glared at him, "Ungrateful, that's what you are. Could have helped your daughter if you were dead?" she asked with a little anger.

Henry looked away from her bright worried eyes knowing that the answer was a big fat NO. No he wouldn't have been able to help Hermione, no he wouldn't have been able to save Jay or any of the others that were trapped, because he would have been dead.

"Sorry," he mumbled looking at the side of the room instead of Stella.

He heard her sigh, it sounded wary and sad, "You remind me of him you know Henry? My son, you are both alike."

She moved away from the bed, "I'll bring you back some tea in a moment." She whispered as she left Henry to think of her words.

'_Her son, I didn't know she had a son.' _It was then he noticed that there wasn't much he did know about the kind woman who was helping him save his daughter and letting him stay with her, feeding him and keeping him safe. She helped him and healed him and just then he snapped at her.

She was right, Henry noticed, he was ungrateful.

**His mouth was open** but all that was coming out was choked sounds, he had just discovered where the next piece of the red phoenix was and he thought he heart had exploded.

"What… how… that can't be…" He whispered trying to get his head around the idea of where the next bit was.

A wrinkled hand lay on his knee, "That is where it is, that is where you need to go Henry. Be strong, I understand this is every parent's worse nightmare but you need to do this.

Remember _it isn't really your daughter._"

'_Who would put the wood there?' _Henry wonders but knows that it was a silly question, if they didn't want the person to get it they would put it somewhere they would never want to go, and do something they would never do.

Say… dig up their look-a-like-daughters grave?

That's right, Henry just heard from Stella that the wood is _inside _the coffin, even just thinking about it makes him feel ill.

And now just one day later he stands in front of St Joan's and walks along the long line of grave stones before coming upon '_Hermione Granger_' his daughters name.

But it's not his daughter in there.

He looks at his watch, _1:00AM_, he removes his brown jumper that was given to him by Stella, and he wonders if it was her son's jumper? If the pants and socks and top were also his.

His face worn and wary, a strange look for a man of his age, he feels like he's a million years old and looks a hundred, his face lined with worry lines since his daughter was said to be dead and his eyes once filled with bright kindness sees only to finish his mission.

Taking a deep breath he grabs his muggle shovel and pushes it into the three week old dirt, he brings it up and removes the gave dirt to the side and starts again.

He won't let this stop him from getting to his little Hermione.

It was almost 3AM when Henry felt his shovel hit something hard, he bent down and waved his hand along the surface knowing that it would be the coffin.

He gulped, even though this wasn't his daughter he knew that she was someone else's and before opening the coffin he whispered his own little prayer:

_Oh Mary mother of Jesus look upon this child as your own and take her into you as you have done for many._

_Think not about the sins of past but think of the happiness of future. _

_Care for her, protect her, love her and share with her the wisdom passed from woman to woman. _

_Oh Mary mother of Jesus let her soul rest in peace. _

Making a sign he bent down, his heart thumping loudly and his eyes watering with tears, it may not be Hermione but the body would look like hers.

And as he pulled the top up the smell of a rotten body overwhelmed his taste and smell. He reached over to where he had laid his shovel and grabbed the torch he had brought with him. Shining it upon the body he let out a choked sob as the decaying body of Hermione shined brightly under the torches light.

Tears ran their course down his cheeks past his stubble and onto the cold lifeless body.

He had opened the coffin and now he had to find the wood… but where in the coffin is it?


	6. Her Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Notes: I have gone through the past chapters and fixed a lot of my spelling mistakes. I will be continuing this story.

Chapter 6

Henry stood there. His body sick and frozen as he looked into the eyes of his daughter.

No, not Hermione. But in a way it was. Was it not her DNA?

Henry shook off his feeling, wiped his tears and bent down. His gloved hands patted down the decaying body, hoping to find the second half of the phoenix.

But he couldn't feel it. He moved the body to the left and jumped, completely horrified when some of the green grey rotted skin slipped off her rotted muscles. Henry jumped out of the grave just second before he threw up.

His body bent over and trembling, his stomach churning, his heart racing.

He had to do this.

Once more he moved the body, but he couldn't find it under her.

Henry knew there was only one another place that it could be. He grabbed the phoenix out of his pocket and moved it up and down her body hoping for some reaction;

There was none.

He stayed there for two hours, the sun started to rise. He knew he was in trouble should the grave keeper find him.

But suddenly the first rays of the sun lit a fire within the body.

Just under the chest. It was in her heart.

But there wasn't a heart there anymore. Henry had given permission for them to take her organs. She had always said she wanted to be an organ donor.

"_There would be no use for them if I'm dead right? They could go to someone who needs them. At least they will live."_

Henry heard the grass ruffle from the cool winds.

He had no time to think. Henry picked up the shovel and buried it under her chest, splitting her open.

Her white dead eyes looked at him, '_Why would you do this?_' It twisted him inside.

No blood came out, Henry's hand shook as it entered inside the dead body. Closing his eyes he felt around, the mushy body parts that weren't taken gushed around his intrusive hand. He didn't stop though.

Finally he grabbed it and he yanked it out. Putting it up on the surface he closed the coffin and whispered, "I don't know who you are, but please rest in peace."

He threw the dirt on top as fast as he could. Glad that there was no one around.

All he could think was that should he go to Hell it would be worth it. His daughter's life is worth forever suffering. As long as she is safe.

"**Hermione, my dear." **His voice slithered around her, "If you tell me where your friends are you may go."

His red eyes watched her closely. Her brown eyes looked away.

In one fluid movement the snake like man had a fist of her hair was jerked to head up. His eyes bored into hers.

"Why not Hermione? Your friends haven't come for you. You're dead. They would never know!"

"I would know." She whispered, "And stop calling me by my name." She hissed.

His hand whipped across her face in one hard movement and slapped her to the cold stone floor.

A flick of his wand and she screamed in pain, her body jerking trying to purge the pain from her weak body.

"You're weak, my dear." He hissed as he bent down and stroked her honey brown hair, his face close, his breath washing over her tear stained face.

She breathed heavily, she wasn't weak. She couldn't be. She needed to protect them. As long as they were safe, it would be ok if she suffered.

It hurt her intensely just to move, her throat raw, "I need them." She whispered. She looked at him, her pained but stubborn eyes burned into his red ones, "Never will I tell you."

A smirk appeared over his snake like mouth, "You need them, my dear. They don't need you." His cruel whisper placed a seed deep inside her but she knew she couldn't.

"Remember, it was your choice to do this the hard way Miss Granger." He raised his bone handled wand, "But I very much enjoy the idea of breaking you."

Hermione closed her eyes to shield herself from the pain, she clenched her hands into fists to avoid screaming, but it didn't work.

Her screams echoed, bouncing off the walls, and coming back to her.

'_Please, please, please, help me.'_

"**You found it?" **Stella's voice broke through his mind as he entered the house.

"I did." Henry whispered. His body ragged, the stench of rotting death covered his clothing, his flesh and his soul.

He had done something completely unforgiveable but he would do it a millions time more.

"You really do remind me of my son." She whispered. Her eyes looking over him with a sad love, a past love, a love that a parent has for their child.

Henry wondered if he had the same look while talking about Hermione…

For a moment there was silence. But Henry needed to know.

"What happened to your son Stella?" He cocked his head the left with curiosity filling his being.

The old woman got up from her old rocking chair and walked towards him, she was limping, and Henry noticed that in the last few days he had been with her she had grown noticeably older.

"That, my boy, is a story for when you've showered and changed your clothes. Come now." She guided him to the bathroom, "You must also be tired."

Nudging him into the bathroom and closing the door Henry listened to her footsteps fade away.

"So must Stella." She was wearing last nights clothing.

Had she been waiting for him all night?

_**Dumbledore looked at the young woman in front**__ of him. "Are you positive? There is nothing that can be done?" The young woman asked the wise man in front of her. _

"_I fear not." Albus whispered to her. His normally happy sparkling blue eyes now dark and filled with sadness. "It's too late."_

_The woman's eyes filled instantly with tears, her body trembling, "I… I failed." She whispered as her arms wrapped around herself. Cold comfort sunk into her blood, penetrating her heart._

_Albus stood up, his hand squeezed the woman's shoulder, "Come now Stella. You did nothing wrong." His words did nothing to comfort her._

"_Let me do it Dumbledore. You know it's me don't you?" she suddenly whizzed around, her demeanor changing from sad to desperate. _

_Desperate to make up for what she did, desperate to set things right, desperate to gain what she had lost. _

_If he was able to Albus would have turned her down, but he knew it as well. He knew that there were two people he needed on his side. And one of them was this woman; the other was Lily Evans, a small first year._

_These two were interlocked in a way not even he knew, but he had to make sure that Stella understood. _

"_This will hurt you Stella. This will kill you." _

_Her tear stained face was nothing but grateful, her hands latched his arm. "Thank you, thank you so much."_

Stella stood in front of her sink as she washed her dishes by hand. Magic was a double edged sword, she had known that her whole adult life.

With magic life can be saved, and taken, it can be cured and caused, it could give relief and cause pain.

If anything magic did more bad than good. She had lost many to the magic from those hellish beasts, those _Death Eaters._

But now, now she can rest soon. Because soon everything she had ever done wrong will be made right.

And finally after many, many years she'll be able to close her eyes for good.

She closed her tired eyes for only a moment thinking about a certain hidden door, her choice to help this young man, and her son.

Yes, Stella hid much from the man staying with her. But life brought him here and she will make sure that she did her part to protect him.


	7. Not For Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Notes: I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year, and Australia Day. Can't believe it is now 2011.

**Forgiveness? Not for me. **

Henry scrubbed at his skin until his skin burned red. His disgust at what he had done still fresh in his mind. One day he'll have to face what he did in while he stood in front of God.

How would he explain it to Him? It was easy, he too is a father and he should understand. If not Henry was prepared to spend his eternal rest in darkness. There would be no way he could live with himself should he turn back.

"Hermione," He whispered, "Please, just give me a little longer."

His mind wondered to Stella. The woman was changing at a rapid pace. Her entire self grew much older and in such a short amount of time. She shuffled instead of walked, her eyes looked more cloudy with age, her body hunched.

Something was wrong. And maybe it had something to do with that room…

**Stella sat in her blue lounge chair. **She had known that this day was coming and she did not fear it. Instead she awaited it with great ease.

Her eyes felt heavy and for a brief moment she closed them.

"_Grandma, why is your house blue?"_

"_Dumbledore! Why them? They were so young, they had a child. What's going to happen to him now? I thought I was the only one…"_

"_I'm very sorry Stella. I'm truly sorry. We tried to protect them. But sometimes fate turns us on our heads. He will be safe."_

"_Stella?" The voice sounded so close._

Stella opened her eyes. Henry was standing in front of her with a steaming bowl of soup. She smiled; her face hurting as she moved the muscles.

Since he had arrived she had stopped drinking the elixir, the last remaining piece.

"I thought you might have needed a nap, you seemed a little unwell." His eyes spoke the volumes of kindness that you would only ever see in a father.

Stella looked at the man and she made her choice. "Henry, put the soup down and follow me will you?"

She walked down the corridor and stood in front of a bedroom door. She had not being in there for many years. Since that night with Dumbledore. That night she said goodbye.

He stood behind her; she could feel his concern and his fear of what may lay behind the door.

She turned the handle and pushed open the door.

**Henry couldn't believe his eyes. **Before him lay a room set out for a couple and a baby.

The wall painted a soft green and covered in faded yellow bears, dancing across the walls. Their movements stiff as they slowly moved and bounced against each other.

The room was smothered in dust, the large double bed made, and the cot sheets tucked up.

"Is this…?" He wanted to ask her but still didn't want to push to topic. Let her chose when to give him the information.

Her eyes swept over the sad room, "This was my son's and his wife's room." He noticed she wasn't crying, the years since her son's death must have made her cry more than it rained.

He placed his hand upon her shoulder and she smiled. "Look at me, an old bat shouldn't be worrying about the past. Come, I have something to show you."

Walking over to the bedside table she opened the top draw. Millions of dust partials swelled around her face and Stella coughed as she inhaled some.

Following her, he looked in the cot as he walked past. Five names stood out, woven in gold on the dirty white blanket.

_Victor_

_Alex_

_Harold_

_James_

_Harry_

He recognized the last two, the words engraved in his mind by his Daughter, "_His parents, Lily and James, they died protecting him. They died protecting Harry."_

He was brought out of his memories by Stella, "I've been holding on to this for many, many, years now Henry. Now I can finally give it to you."

She wiped the dust off the top of what appeared to be a rotting brown book.

"This, my dear, holds what you need to know. What you must understand is that once fate has chosen its course nothing can stop her." Her eyes looked deeply into his as she held out the book. Her eyes burned with a sadness that swirled in his heart.

He took the book, "What should I do?" He asked, "Do what you must. Do what I did not."

He gripped the book tightly, something worried him badly. She was speaking in an odd way.

Stella sat down on the bed; it creaked from years of abandonment, "Henry dear. Maybe you could leave this old woman alone with her memories for a short time?" she smiled.

There was a bad feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach, boiling to the point where he began to fear what was happening. He had to say something, if he didn't he would regret it.

Henry looked at her and took her frail hand, "Aunty Stella." He whispered, "You are the most amazing person I ever met. I can never do anything to repay your kindness."

Her hand placed upon his, "Oh you sweet young thing. You've given me the greatest gift of all. Now you shoo. Go read and prepare." He nodded his head.

**As Stella watched Henry walk out of the room and gently close the door **she began to feel the creeping fear. She laid herself on the bed and folded her hands on her stomach while she relaxed.

Closing her eyes she feared that maybe there was nothing on the other side, feared that she won't ever see them again. But mostly she feared for Henry and that he was to suffer a fate even worse than hers.

She could feel herself drifting away. Her body felt lighter and she smiled. What good is fear now?

_**Alex Potter, son of Victor and Stella Potter, was a caught and tried Death Eater. Most notable about A. Potter is that he was one of the first followers. Husband of Helena Bartel, muggle-born. Father to Harold Potter. A. Potter was executed by Dementors Kiss on the 17th of March at 6.15pm at the age of 24.**_

It was the first entry. Henry re-read and read again hoping that it was a joke.

"What is this?" He asked aloud, as he flipped through the pages, "Are these… diary entries?"

_I remember the first time I even saw Tom Riddle. It was like I saw a snake in human form. His eyes watched you no matter where you went and he appeared ready to strike. _

_My husband was supportive of his son's new friend. But this boy he seemed wrong. Like he wanted to control everything around him; that he should be allowed to control everything around him. Like it was his right._

_Of course when I heard what house he was in I felt weary. Of course I myself was in Slytherin and I know that the pure blood mantra that runs in the snake's cave. _

_But from the letters I assumed Tom to be a sweet kind boy. And he was, on the surface. Every movement he made worried me. And as time went on I noticed the changes in my son. Muggle-borns' became Mudbloods, and the way he walked about like he was better than others struck me hard. _

_My son was disappearing. But I had no idea how much he was going to change. I had no idea what he would do. I had no idea that it would be me who would take him down and lead him to his death. _

_And yet, even though I knew these things, it was my son. I carried him, felt him kick, heard his heart beat, watched him sleep and cuddled him when he cried. So it was only fitting that I would be the reason he was caught._

_And even now all these years later I can still hear him screaming as the dark figures came towards him, "It's your entire fault mother. I'm dying because of you. What will Harold think of you? Huh mother? HUH?"_

_And then he was taken, his soul ripped from his body and as everyone around me turned their heads I forced myself to watch._

_This was my punishment because I failed him._


End file.
